Bringer of Death
Bringer of death (Shi Hansōha; 死搬送波 *Literally* Death Carrier): is sealed as a short wakizashi, with a decorative guard, that has two "appendages" appearing like Scythe blades, both point different direction (Up/down), the sword is entirely black, and has two long ribbons that grow and shrink depending on Kensa's life force. In Shikai release, Bringer of Death is a very demanding Zanpakuto, in the fact that relies on its wielder to "live" itself. The blade in Shikai release will begin in tune with its wielder's body, drawing blood, developing its own pulse. As the wielder cuts the opponent more, the blade will eventually stop drawing in the blood of the user, and will take the opponents as its own. Shi no Hansōha is the more dangerous form, as it is the "opener" to the Bankai form, it is very rare for Kensa to skip past Shikai and go straight to Bankai, as she feels it is stronger when opened with Shi no Hansōha. Shi no Jundo is non reliant of Kensa for any form of "life", but can be very hard to control at times, as it is, in a sense, different from the Shikai release. To release Shi no Hansōha Kensa will point the blade of her sword at her own heart and call out "Tear your own heart out!". Appearance: *Shadows: Generally while in her sealed sword state she will remain a shadow like creature of indeterminate gender. While Bringer of death seemingly has no mouth in shadow form, there have been times when the shadows around the mouth area have molded and shaped to fit a revealed "light" area that is a mouth. In shadow form, smoke like plumes of shadows surround its body, and its eye stick out as they are medium grey on jet black. Bringer of death in Shadow form will constantly bear down on, and hang over Kensa, floating in the near by air.. *Woman: Personality: Inner world: Shikai: Shi no Hansōha: *When released the blade lengths and get a hook like edge to it, it gets a small silver streak in it, and will become sharper. The blade remains the main color of black, but gains an obsidian black like shine. The blade has light hints of red running through it lightly, which are the "veins" for the blood to course through as the blade develops its own pulse. Shikai stats Abilities: *Sen shi bassoku: Thousand year death penalty (千 死罰則:Thousand death penalty): This ability is one of the most dangerous that Kensa can engage in any battle, as not only does it aim to kill, incapacitate the opponent, with little to no chances of reviving. Not only does it generally kill off the opponent, but will do so in a slow, rather torturous manner, taking its toll on both the opponents, and Kensa's, mental health. It is said that if the ability does not finish the opponent off, it will drive them to suicide, however this is only rumored and never confirmed or denied. Kensa rarely uses this move, as she looks down upon killing with great disdain. *Shinobutō: Dance of Death (死の舞踏): Dance of Death is a special ability of Kensa's Shikai, considered to be too far dangerous to attempt in Bankai, due to the sheer amount of energy it takes from her. Dance of Death increases Kensa's speed, and reduces visibility of her, which can allow for quickly landed blows, without being caught. This technique is good for when Kensa needs an edge in a battle, however it is a double edged sword, more likely to cause her more harm than good, though she still uses it. Dance of Death is demanding of energy, and life, using it as a fuel of sorts that sends her body into an overdrive like mode. Using it too long will cause for some highly undesirable effects on both mind and body of Kensa. Using the ability to long may even cause her own death, in a sacrifice like aspect as it will take everything she has in her to continue. To use this in Bankai would be certain death with in moments of activation. *Kōshukei otoko: Hanged man (絞首刑男): This technique requires an intermediate amount of Spirtual pressure to conduct, but it depends on the opponent being face. This move is aimed towards sufficating the opponent with crushing force, changed from spirtual pressure to a "polluted" air around them, the longer the technique is carried out the great the effects become as it will spread further and further, growing thicker with each drop of energy put into it. This is truly the only ability of her Zanpakuto that does not have any effect, aside from energy usage, on her, as she will be unaffected by the death polluted air. *Unnamed: This is as oridinary skill, though she will "enhance" it her Shikai release by backing up the blade with her spiritual pressure. She draws her blade back, lunging/jumping at her opponent, generally aiming for a joint. When she strike her opponent the burst of spiritual pressure is often enough to stun, or cause the opponent to have a lack of mobility in the targeted joint. She uses this move to stop her opponent from battling further, or forcing her into killing them while battling. *Shi maboroshi: Death phantom (死幻): With this move, Kensa will use her spiritual pressure to produce a power illusion of death and despair to show to opponent, While the illusion is being shown those caught in its immediate area, opponent or bystander, are forced into watching helplessly as the "visions" fill their minds, and infest their bodies. Kensa is subject to watching as well, though over time she grew used to it. This technique nearly drives Kensa to the brink of death as it requires so much of her energy. It is uncommon for opponents to be unaffected by it. Bankai: *When Shi no Jundo is released Kensa will hold her sheathed blade out horizontally out in front of her, one hand on top facing down, the other on the bottom facing up. She will call the phrase "tear your own heart out" and allows her Zanpakuto to dissolve into the surrounding "cloud" of light. The sword grows to be a Khakkhara, which is almost the entire height. The Khakkhara is white, with eight black metal rings, and the black ribbon fully restored to it, now fueled by its Shikai state rather than Kensa. Meaning the more damage dealt with the preceding state, the more powerful the Bankai. The Khakkhara features a portion of the original sword form it is sealed in, and allows for greater attacks than given with traditional Khakkhara. Though drastically different in Bankai state, the Zanpakuto still has the same basis, just in a "more pure" form according to the spirit herself. * While Shikai is not required to use Bankai, Kensa feels as though it will strengthen the second release of her Zanpakuto. Abilities: *Shi no junjō: Pure heart of Death (死の純情 *literally* Death of Pure heart): When this ability is activated Kensa will raise the Khakkhara in to the air, and any of the selected eight rings will begin to vibrate, and release high frequency jingling sound, that will influence the "souls" who are lost into the battle, giving an army like battle to a single opponent. * Shinsei-shi no arashi: Storm of sacred death (神聖死の嵐): *Shi no jiyū: Freedom in death ( 死の自由): *Ni kaihō otoko: Liberated man (に解放男: *literally* The released man):